Mobile device use has been increasing after the introduction of smartphones, smart-cameras and other “smart” devices connected to a data feed. These machines act as pocket computers for many individuals. With these devices, users are able to access information based upon mobile GPS functionality. Social media applications also hold millions of users captivated on a daily basis with the sharing of photos taken from a mobile device.
The present invention takes the popularity of mobile photo functionality and pairs it with the device's technical capabilities and provides a new experience to users by presenting them with informative content related to the “place” within the captured image by utilizing the location, heading and/or range of the device at the time of the image capture. The process utilized to make this experience possible is based upon the device capabilities and the system architecture. In the preferred embodiment, the mobile device collects the data needed to request relevant “places” information from the server.